The inventive concept according to example embodiments relates to a stack package and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a stack package with high reliability which may be manufactured easily and promptly and manufacturing methods thereof.
A package stacking technique is used in order to reduce sizes and weights of electronic products. Package stacking for package-on-package devices according to the related art includes forming holes in a mold layer of a lower package using laser drilling, and forming connectors made of solder balls in the holes. However, this process is often highly complicated and may require a relatively long time in manufacturing. In addition, improved reliability of manufactured stack packages would be desirable.